Gravity
by Lyrics2soul
Summary: One Shot of Jake/Nessie. Will she continue to love her man and future father of her child when she finds out that he's more than super… but supernatural? Rated "M" due to lemons:


Gravity

**Jacob's POV:**

I wanted to desperately tell her that I wasn't quite all human. But I was terrified. Terrified of how she would react. Will she scream at the top of her lungs and run for her life? God… this is so hard. I wanna tell her that I want to be her husband as well. And not just because she's pregnant... but because she's my imprint and I love her with all of my heart. I turned to look at her. The sun light danced on her pretty golden curls. She looked so beautiful. I was afraid that her expression would turn from contentment to sheer utter panic. But there was a need stewing inside me for her to know. A few birds caught her attention and she looked up in their direction. She was a nature lover. I just hope that she still loved me when she finds out how close _I _am with nature.

"It's a beautiful day," she said softly.

"Yes… that's why I wanted to take a hike. It's so rare that we have weather like this."

"I know."

She sounded like she had a lot on her mind… and I can't blame her. She just recently told me that she was pregnant a few days ago. Well I knew all along. And it was kinda unplanned... well kinda. I sensed that she was ovulating by her sent and it drove me crazy. I guess the animal in me took over. Plus she didn't stop me at all… actually begged for more. That was around two months ago… and it's freshly in my memory as if it were this morning. But after the fourth time we did it… she asked me to wear condoms since she wasn't on anything. And I kinda see her point since she is in her first year of college. I could have waited to try to make a baby with her. But I really didn't think I had that much control over my will power that night…. and morning. And I'm not just saying that as a horny twenty five year old. It was extremely hard to suppress the urge to have her. My hips kept on moving when I knew I was about to come… and nothing in my head told me to pull out. But _everything_ in me told me to fill her up as much as I could. Also it was the first time I ever had sex… ya know not with my hand. It wasn't her first time… and I'm ok with that. She did have a life before our paths crossed… the day that I imprinted on her at the book store in Seattle. That was five months ago. On the first night that we made love… afterwards I felt kinda bad because I was fucking her hard trying my best to calm the animal in me down. Well _tame _the animal in me. But I've been much gentler with her now. It may be even linked to the fact that I already got her pregnant... and that urge of high intensity to reproduce isn't there anymore? I mean... I still fuck her from time to time other than making love… But I won't go as far as I did; especially within the last few weeks since I knew she was pregnant. I have to be careful with her since I'm stronger than the average human. I would never want to hurt my Nessie… even by accident. But most imprintees can take the wild sex. I don't know why? But you rarely hear them complain about it.

I was warned by my pack members that once we catch the scent of our imprint ovulating… that it would be hard to control our urges for them if they were fully developed. If I would have imprinted on Nessie while she was a kid… I wouldn't have had any sexual urges for her. We only have sexual urges for our imprints once they become a woman. I've seen it with my own eyes. Quil and Embry both imprinted on girls. Quil imprinted on Claire when she was two; she's eleven now. He doesn't have any sexual feelings for her… he loves her as a younger sister. Embry's imprint is fifteen. It's so much harder for him to not have urges because she's so close to be considered a woman. Their relationship doesn't seem creepy because she's Quileute too. Maybe outsiders would find it odd that a twenty five year old hangs with a fifteen year old every day. Quileute woman and other Sioux's are considered adults at the age of sixteen… which is so different than the rest of the country. Eighteen is the usual standard.

For three months I resisted the urge to have sex with her. It was really hard when I knew that she was ovulating. But she wanted to wait and I respected that. I just had to deal with it and a lot of cold showers and porn. Oh God and the way she kisses me… it's like she's having sex with me with just her mouth. I was so relieved when she gave into me that night two months ago. She told me that she wanted to feel me inside her and she was gonna fuck every ounce of virginity out of me. It turned out that I was fucking the shit out of her that night. Even though I was a virgin… I had all the skills of my pack members to help me along the way. She was in awe and wondered why I could fuck so well. Most of it was instinct… aside from the few tricks that I remembered Sam doing. And the rest was just years of porn. I try my best to block out Paul's thoughts of having sex with my sister… That just disturbs me to no end. Sometimes it's cool that we can see each other's thoughts… than the other times I feel like I need a lobotomy.

But the pack is so thrilled that Nessie is pregnant… even Billy. Nessie even faked a period saying that was the reason she didn't want to have sex a few weeks ago. I guess she was scared to tell me that she thought that she was pregnant? It was torturing me that she didn't want to tell me. She had no clue that my senses were strong enough to know if her period was really on or not. But I waited patiently for her to finally admit it. Two nights ago she took a pregnancy test and told me that she was pregnant. I wanted to tell her that I knew all along and ask her why she kept it from me… but I didn't have the courage to ask. Plus how could I explain that I knew for a fact that she wasn't bleeding when she told me she was? Nessie cried and told me that she was sorry that she didn't let me know that she felt pregnant for weeks. She admitted that she was scared and fearful that it would be hard… but she wanted to keep it. I told her that everything was ok and made sure she knew that I loved her. I already have a ring to give her but wanted to find the right time to give it to her. I would have brought it with me… but I want her to willingly want to marry me once she knows what I am. I don't want her to feel trapped with me in any way. Lord knows that I would take care of her and the baby regardless if she doesn't want to marry me after my confession. I will give her anything that she wants. I mean I'm not rich like her daddy but I make an honest living at the body shop; my second job. My first job is to protect the residents of La Push from vampires. But we haven't had any in a few years. I'm really relieved about that. The last bloodsuckers that dared to come here were ripped to shreds. The two guys were easy. But that damn red head was the hardest… it took a few of us to get her.

I started rubbing my finger over the top of her small hand absentmindedly. I guess it was my nerves. She sighed and looked up at me with her big beautiful chocolate eyes.

"You seem like something has got your tongue. Are you still in shock that I'm pregnant?"

"No Baby… I never was in shock. I love the fact that you're pregnant. We have a little miracle growing inside of you."

She sadly smirked and her eyebrows narrowed.

"Nessie… everything is gonna be ok... I promise."

"You sure are optimistic there Jake. My father will be livid once he finds out I'm pregnant."

"I'm optimistic because I'm smart… I know that we can do this. Plus I love you so much."

"I love you too. But hold off on the _smart_ comment. My dad will be chasing after you with a stick."

I chuckled picturing her father chasing after me in my wolf form.

"Nothing is funny Jacob."

"I'm sorry Honey."

I pulled her closer to my body and embraced her. Her hair smelled so good.

"Jake… you're always so hot. I swear something is wrong with you. It's not even that hot outside."

"I told you… I'm just warm blooded."

"_Freakishly_ warm blooded," she scoffed.

"Well… I'm not sick or have the ghost flu like you thought you had." _I'm just a shape shifter._

Yeah I wish I could bring it up that causally. How am I gonna do this? I held her head so that she could face me and kissed her... more passionately than she expected. In my head it may have been the last kiss if she runs away from me. I felt her body melt in my arms and immediately smelled her arousal. God… I feel guilty but I might as well make love to her too… since this may be the last time she would want me near her… let alone inside her. She started to moan louder as I gripped her ass and pressed her into my hard cock. She broke away from the kiss and moaned out loud. "Oh Jake… I want you so bad." She had no clue of how much I wanted her… _Needed_ her. I lifted her dress and slid my hand down her panties. She had a G-string on. Not much to move aside to slip my finger in her hot tantalizing pussy. A quiet moan escaped her lips as my fingers found her plump clit. I had to savor each second of this. I picked her up in my arms so that I could kiss her at eye level and she wrapped her delicate legs around me… wafting her seductive scent of her pussy. I couldn't take much more. I let out a small growl and laid her down on the grass and pulled up her dress. She loves it when I growl… she thinks it's kinky. She doesn't know that it's a natural reaction when I just can't take any more and need to be pounding inside her. I softly kissed her stomach as she ran her fingers through my hair. I loved the way her fingers felt on my scalp. I looked at her stomach for a second before I kissed it again. Was this the last time that I would be so close to my child? I shook my head to block out the image of being rejected by her and started to lick and bite at the crotch of her panties. "Oh Jake… Baby... Oohh… Mmm… That feels so good." I used my teeth to grip at her panties. Her body shivered when my teeth grazed her delicate creamy skin. I softly growled and slid them down her toned legs and tossed them aside. She was breathing heavy waiting patiently for me to take her. And I couldn't wait to take her… I couldn't wait to feel her body envelop mine... to have her pussy wrap around my dick and force the come out of me because she felt so fucking good. I sat up and took off all of my clothes as quickly as humanly possible and lay back on top of her. I desperately missed her warmth in the short time it took me to undress. Her sweet breath caressed my skin as she panted and moaned. This was my imprint… the one that I would give my life for. The one that gravity is pulling me towards every single blessed day. Oh how I would simply die if she didn't want me anymore.

"I love you Nessie," I breathed.

"I… I love you too Jake," she moaned.

I loved the way she moaned my name. It sent chills all through my body each time I heard her breathy voice form that word. I climbed up her body and gently bit her breast through her dress. Nessie shuttered and smiled. I pulled it down to expose the beautiful mound that I ever so loved placing my head on as I slept. My mouth watered as I imagined how it would feel inside my mouth. My dick twitched and throbbed even more yearning to be deep inside its favorite place in the world. I licked at her nipple and Ness shuttered again. I watched her pink nipple grow twice its size as she reacted to my touch. Nessie let her hands slid down my back slowly until she reached my ass. Her nails dug into me as she begged for me to enter her.

"Now… Jake I want you now."

"I won't tease you any longer Baby… you can have me. I wanna fuck you so bad," I groaned.

"Oh Jake… please fuck me."

Hearing her beg for me drove me insane. I pushed inside her trembling pussy. She was already soaking wet. But each time we made love it took some time for her to adjust to my size. "Ahhhhh," she moaned out loud. "Oh my God Jake… your dick is so big Baby." I took my time as I worked her up to open up for me. We had sex this morning and she was still tight as hell. My eyes started misting as I thought of her reaction. Should I even tell her? I was having second guesses as she moaned my name over and over in my ear with each thrust that I inflicted her sweet body with.

"I will love you forever… never forget that," I moaned.

"Never."

I gripped her tighter and sped up. The sound of our thighs clapping together was so loud… well to me that is. It was hard for me to concentrate on not coming so soon. I wanted this to last longer. Her screams and moans were quickly taking me there. "Ahh… Fuck me Jacob!... Oh my God… J… J… Jake!" She was screaming as if no one else was in the woods and this was our personal space. I wouldn't have cared anyway if someone heard us or saw us. I was making love to the woman I love most in the entire world... and hopefully it wasn't my last time.

"Ahhh!... Ness… Oh God Baby," I groaned as she raised her hips to meet my strokes.

"Yes… oh my God! Oh I love you… I love you," she screamed.

"Promise to always love me," I begged. _There was so much more to my plea than she could imagine._

"Always… Always… Always," she panted.

I felt her pussy clamp down on me… she was so close to coming. "Jacob!" she screamed. Then her entire body started trembling as she came on my dick. God it felt so beautiful. I could feel every single contraction that her pink little pussy made. She started moaning uncontrollably filling the forest with her screams of pleasure. "Fuck!" I groaned. I was about to come in her at any second. Then the throbbing force couldn't hold off any longer. I painfully came gushing deep inside her spilling out onto the forest floor. I continued pounding my hips into her letting each squirt find its home inside the warmth of her. My orgasm was so strong I got dizzy and gripped at her body tighter.

"Baby," I groaned.

"Oh God Jacob," she moaned in a high pitch voice as her thighs started trembling beneath me. The scent of our come mixed together made me even more dizzy… it was a scent that I loved so much and couldn't get enough of.  
>Nessie continued to quiver under me as she tried to calm down. Her breath was heavy and labored. I started kissing her all over her creamy body worshiping her magnificent beauty. Ness jumped at every kiss because she was still sensitive. But my lips needed to remember every plane of her body. Her neck... Her chin… Her breast… Her silky porcelain shoulders. The pain of losing her and the confusion of telling her started to make me tremble and sick to my stomach. I tried to stop shaking but I couldn't. I balled my hands in a fist and shut my eyes really tight. "Jake… what's wrong?" she asked sounding nearly frantic. I started breathing hard and tears rushed to my eyes. "Baby you're scaring me... what's wrong?" I started crying and she rolled us on our sides.<p>

"This is not because I'm pregnant is it?" she asked in a panic.

"No… I would never be sad about that."

"Then what's wrong for crying out loud."

"Baby… I need to tell you something."

"Wha… What?" she asked in exhausted breath.

Whatever she was thinking I knew she didn't guess the real reason for my agony. "You need to know something… but I don't want you scared 'cause I would _never_ hurt you. I would never hurt you… it's not even possible for me to hurt you." Her face looked panicked now... just how I imagined it to be. It was too late to back down. If I did I would seem crazy. Not that telling the love of my life that I can transform into a large wolf isn't crazy either.

"You've heard of a few Native American folk lores right?"

"A few," she answered nervously.

I sat up and she followed my action. It was breaking my heart that I had to do this to her… But she had to know at some point.

"Well… you know how Billy told you about the story of our Quileute ancestors. The Spirit Wolves… and how others could transform because it was in their genes."

"Um… Yeah."

"Well a few years ago… I found out that those stories weren't _just_ stories... They were actually true."

Nessie's eyes opened wider waiting for me to explain my insane rambling.

"I don't want you scared… but I'm." I took a deep breath. "Well you see…" Nothing came out. How could I word this without having her freak out. "I'm sorta special."

"Huh?" she asked confused.

"You know… how superheroes have special powers. Well I wasn't bit by a spider and I haven't been affected by radioactive material... but I can do some… un-human things."

"Why are you doing this to me Jake?" she said agitatedly. "Why are you fucking with me? Is today fuck with Nessie day or something? I'm getting a bit tired of this."

Nessie pulled up her dress to cover her breast.

"Baby… I wish there was another way that I could tell you… but I'm being as serious as I can right now. I plan to spend the rest of my life with you… and I need you to know something."

She rolled her eyes at me frustrated. I wasn't doing a good job at this at all. I wish there was a re-wind button I could push to start all over. I stood up and decided that I would have to prove to her that I wasn't joking with her.

"What… is your big secret that you're an exotic dancer in a club in Seattle or something?" she joked looking at my dick.

I didn't smile and her face got serious again.

"Renesmee… I love you. I swear I love you more than I love myself… more than my own family."

"I love you too… now please stop jerking me around and put your clothes back on."

"Baby… I wish that I was but... Um… I'm… I'm a shape shifter. Like the ones in the stories Billy told you."

"What," she laughed. "It's not even April. You could have saved this one for April fools."

"Not joking," I said somberly.

"Really Jake… you need to think about being an actor. Brad Pitt has nothing on you."

"Well I can prove it to you… but promise me that you won't run away. I would never hurt you."

"Jake… come on and put some clothes on before we get spotted and arrested for indecent exposure," she said as she slid her panties back on and smoothed out her dress. "I would hate for Grandpa Charlie to hear that I got arrested for being nude in public."

"Just remember that I love you ok."

I started trembling still doubting myself if this was the right time. The next thing I knew something made my decision for me and I was standing seven feet tall on four legs. Her face was terrified and I felt a sharp pain in my chest. She started screaming and shaking her hands in front of her mouth. I phased back quickly and reached my hand out to her to try to comfort her. Nessie flinched away from me and started to run. She didn't get far because she tripped over her own feet. I caught her before she hit the ground. "Honey… please don't be scared. I told you that I would never hurt you." Her heart was beating so fast I was getting scared for her health.

"What the fuck are you!"

"I told you."

"Let me go!"

"I don't want you hurting yourself running… so no."

Nessie started screaming at the top of her lungs. I picked her up and wrapped her up in my arms. I wanted to try to sooth her and started rubbing her back. She kicked her legs and fought me every second.

"Calm down… please," I begged.

"Put me down… Let me go!"

"You said that you would always love me… I was hoping that you were telling the truth. I didn't choose to be this way… it just happened."

"Let me go… Ahhhh!"

"Believe me… if I could be normal just to be with you I would. I love you. My God I love you so much."

I tried to kiss her mouth but she bit me and drew blood. "Don't fucking touch me!" she spat. The power of her anger made my arms lose their strength and she slid down by body. I was getting dizzy. I don't think I can live through her rejecting me. She has to know that I love her… I love her more than anything.

**Nessie's POV:**

"I love you," Jake said faintly. "I'm so sorry that I scared you… but I wanted you to know the truth. I owe it to you to… to be honest." He stumbled and braced his self with a tree. "I can't… live without you. I… I…" Jacob started hyperventilating and fell to the ground in a loud thud. He was breathing sporadically and then his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he went limp. "Jacob! Jacob!" I screamed. I should be running for my life now but I found myself dashing to the forest ground to hold his naked body in my arms. "Wake up please! _Please_." My hands were trembling as I looked at him not knowing what to do. He looked like he was dead. I started screaming for help frantically looking around. My vision was blurry and all I saw was bits of green and the sunlight. I felt so dizzy I thought I was gonna pass out. I quickly leaned down and listened for his heartbeat. Please have a heartbeat. I strained my ears to see if I could hear anything. My heart was beating so strong in my own ears that it was hard to distinguish anything. _Please God... don't let him die_ I prayed. I pressed my ear harder to the center of his chest and heard his heart. "Jacob... Please... No!" I smacked his face to try to wake him and he didn't even flinch. I was getting nauseous and honestly didn't know if Jake would die or not. I don't want him to die… I love him… whatever he is. "I love you… Please wake up!" I smacked him harder making the palm of my hand sting and he finally flinched. "Jake!" His eyes opened and fluttered. "Oh God are you ok?" I asked with my voice quivering. I had no clue what was going on… let alone knew how to walk away without going completely crazy because of what I just saw. I used all the strength that I had to help him sit up. I was sobbing like crazy as I caressed his face; the face that I love. Now I can't get the image out of my head that this is not his face _always_. This has to be some freaky realistic as hell dream.

"Are you ok?" I cried.

"Yeah… yeah," he said in a scratchy voice.

"Wha… What happened?"

"Um... I… I think I blacked out when I realized you didn't want me anymore because of… _what I am_. If… If you don't want me… I… I don't think I can take being without you."

I hugged him and he lifted me in his arms and sat me down across his legs as if I weighed three pounds. How in the world could he lift me so easily? My face was dumbfounded and he softly smiled. "I'm… I'm sorry about this… finding out that the man you love turns into a… wolf."

My Jacob's a wolf? My mouth started trembling as I tried to process this. I searched my brain for something audible to say. Well I had many… but nothing dared to come out. I was completely silent… not even a whimper; expect for the pounding sound of my heart in my ears. "Baby… please try to calm down. Your heart is beating too fast. I don't want you fainting or anything. Plus… the baby." My hand quickly went to my stomach in a panic.

"My God. My baby may be…"

"No… the baby is _fine_. Don't worry."

A sob broke free and Jacob cradled me in his arms.

"I don't understand any of this," I cried.

"It's ok… it's ok. I didn't understand any of this either the first time it happened to me. I cried like a baby all night long alone in the woods naked. My father told me about the tribe's legends… but I never really believed it to be _true_. I just thought it was some entertaining story to tell the kids at the bon fires. Who knew he was telling me the truth? It took some time for me to grasp it all. I don't expect you to do the same in a day. But I do want you to know that I love you. You have _no clue_ of how much I really love you. I would give my life for you in a split second. Renesmee I love you. I… I… really don't think my heart can take it if you didn't love me back. But if you can't see yourself with me… I guess I will have to try my best to accept that. Honey I would never hurt you… _never_." My body was still shivering even though I felt hot in his arms. Jacob took my hand and kissed it. "I will never hurt you Ness." I gazed into his eyes searching for the truth I guess. And his eyes were so kind and loving… and also filled with tears. They were the same beautiful eyes I looked into this morning when we woke up together in his bed.

"I'm still me," he cried. "I'm still the man that loves you and wants to marry you and have a family with you." I stared at him blankly… most likely out of disbelief. This is not real… this is not real. This can't be real.

**Jacob's POV****:**

Nessie seemed frozen gazing at me. Her heart was still beating fast but it did slow down some. I should have waited to tell her. I'm so stupid. But when would it have been the best time? I should have waited until after the baby was born. I don't want her doing anything stupid like trying to get an abortion if she believes that she's carrying a monster. I really need to reevaluate my I.Q. I didn't really go through all of the possible outcomes. Her trembling lips parted and it looked like she was going to speak.

"You… You really wanna marry me?"

"Of course I do… I love you."

"I… I love you too."

"You can still love me… knowing what I am?"

I was praying that she wasn't in shock and really meant to say that she loved me… all of me. Her eyes still looked confused as if her mind was in a struggle.

**Nessie's POV:**

How could I turn my back on him after everything we've been through over the past months? He has been my best friend and the glue that held me together when my grandmother died. I raised my hand and slowly traced his lips with my finger. "It seems crazy to say… but yes. I still love you," I breathed. Jacob inhaled and brought my face closer to him and kissed me. He wove his fingers in my hair and leaned forward making me lay down on the ground. His dick grew and hardened while it was pressed on top of my stomach. I let out a nervous moan. He leaned down and softly kissed my forehead where he kisses me all of the time… every single day.

"I will never hurt you Baby. I love you so much. I can die a happy man knowing that I have your love." Jake gazed deeply in my eyes which started misting. "Do I have it?" he whispered.

"Yes," I breathed.

Jacob reached down and ripped off my panties. The side of my hip stung a bit from the force of it but I didn't care. I was so used to having him rip my clothes off me. Jacob leaned my legs all the way back almost pinning my knees to the side of my head and shoved his hard cock deep inside me. I let out a loud groan as the friction of his dick teased my walls. He bit the bottom of his lip and started pumping his hips faster. My moans were shallow due to the way he had my body folded. Jake grunted with each amazing stroke bringing me closer and closer to my orgasm. I always thought he fucked me in an animalistic way… raw and uninhibited. Now I knew there was so much more to it. It was in him… And I wanted so much more. Jacob felt so good as he swiftly thrust deep inside me. My moans got louder and I started to scream his name. "Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" I swore I was gonna cry because he felt so fucking good. I started to come and I couldn't get over how strong my orgasm was.

"Oh God!" I moaned.

"Yes Baby… Come on my dick," he growled.

I started jerking under his body. He continued to pound me into the ground. There was no way that the back of my dress was not going to be covered in mud and grass satins… but I didn't even care. After I came Jake pulled me up without giving me time to gather myself and took a fist full of my hair and lead me to his dick. I opened my mouth and started to suck it. He stuck his fingers inside me and worked me while I went up and down on his beautiful dick. And it was beautiful… unlike any I ever saw. He moved his fingers even faster inside me and I felt myself about to come again. His dick twitched then he came all over my lips and down my chin as I climaxed. My body shuttered while I was on my knees and fell into his body as I lost my balance. Jake picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I felt so weak from coming so hard. He wiped the sweat from my forehead and moved my hair from my face. Then he took the bottom of my dress and wiped his come from my chin and neck. I licked what was on my lips and he softly smiled. I was so relaxed and never felt so peaceful… Though it was so ironic because I was just screaming for my life only a few minutes ago. I sighed as I clung closer to his massive body. He smelled so good to me. I loved his cologne and the smell of his sweat and come. It was one of the most sexiest things in the world to me. His smell was even stronger now for the past few weeks. I guess that's because I'm pregnant and everything seems magnified. Oh my God… I'm really pregnant. There's a baby growing inside me. I had a flash of my baby turning into a wolf while inside me and I jumped a little.

"What is it Ness?"

"The baby?" I asked nervously.

"The baby's fine," he said softly.

"Will he?" _I wanted to know if he would be like Jake._ _If my baby had the possibility to inherit whatever this was._

"If so… only when he's a teen."

"Oh."

"But it's also possible that he will be… normal and _never_ phase."

Jacob's eyes looked hopeful and comforting. He placed his hand on my stomach and smiled.

"Don't worry Honey. He or she will be healthy. Even healthier if it ever _does_ phase."

"What do you mean?" I asked a bit confused.

"Since I've phased… I've never got sick. And I can heal rapidly. Like really fast like magic."

"Huh?"

"See."

Jacob reached on the ground and picked up a stick and went to go cut the palm of his hand. "No!" I yelled. He drew blood and it trickled down his hand on to the grass. He took his other hand and wiped away the blood. It looked perfectly fine as if he was never cut.

"Oh my God," I gasped.

"Told ya."

"Wha... Wha… What else can you do?"

"Well, all my senses are heightened… some more when I'm a wolf. My strength… Speed… Sight... My sense of smell. And you smell awesome by the way." He inhaled deeply and softly smiled. "Mmm… and your come smells so edible_… it's driving me crazy._"

Jacob lay back down on my body and started licking me and sucking on my clit. "Ooh… Ooh… Oh my God!" Then his tongue started to move so fast. Faster than I ever thought was possible.

"Ahhh! Ahhh! Shit!" I screamed.

"And I'm faster that the average human too."

"No shit," I panted.

Jacob grinned at me and started kissing up my stomach.

"I love you so much," he breathed against my skin.

"I love you too," I said out of breath.

I looked up at the trees and the scattered sunlight as Jacob kissed his way up my body… then his beautiful face was in my view.

"I'm so sorry I scared you Baby. But I don't think you would have believed me if I kept on talking."

"Um… I'm alright now… I think. I mean I'm not scared of you. I'm just trying to wrap my head around it all. I mean… I'm in love with and pregnant by a …"

"Man of your dreams."

"Yes… exactly."

Jacob rushed in and kissed me passionately making me moan in his mouth. I was so quickly reminded that I was knocked up as my stomach started to flip. "Wait… I don't feel good," I managed to say. Jake pushed his self away from me and I turned to the side and threw up my breakfast. Jacob stood up and I rolled to my knees as I gagged again. He helped me off the ground once it seemed like I was finished.

"I'm sorry you don't feel well."

I cleared my throat and tried to spit the nasty taste out of my mouth.

"I'm going to make a doctor's appointment."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"Please," I said softly.

"Of course Baby."

Jacob started to run his fingers through my hair and he softly smiled. "I should get you home," he said in a loving tone. I didn't want to go back to my dorm at all… I wanted to stay with him. Hell… I wanted to live with him starting _right now_.

"I wanna go to _your_ house," I said firmly.

"Ok… you know I would like you to consider my house yours. You know… I wanna marry you right."

I bit my bottom lip and gazed into his narrow eyes.

"Yes," I whispered.

"Will you marry me Ness?"

"Yes," I said louder.

"Wow… you don't know how happy you just made me. I love you so much Baby. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you."

Jacob lifted me in his arms and wrapped my legs around him. I wanted to kiss him so badly but I just threw up. Before I knew it he forced his tongue in my mouth.

"Oh… Jake I just threw up."

"I don't care... I love every ounce of you."

I smiled and Jake continued to kiss me rubbing his large hands all over my body. After a split second I didn't care anymore if my mouth didn't taste so good. His mouth tasted like heaven and made me forget about it.

"How big is your tongue," I breathed.

"Huh?"

"How big is it?"

"Oh… you're a dirty girl."

I guess he realized the reason I asked. It was an odd thought but I was _curious._

"Would you be scared?"

"No," I breathed. "You're my fiancé."

Jacob slid his tongue in my mouth and kissed me deeply. He started to softly growl like he sometimes does when we're in bed. My eyebrow lifted and my breathing hitched as I read the look in his eyes. "Well… I should clean you up then," he said with a sexy grin.

**A/N:**

**_PLEASE_**** review this One Shot and let me know what you think. I am dying to know. Oh and BTW... I am reading some great stories I thought I would like to give a mention to. Please check 'em out and bookmark them. They are all guaranteed awesome :)**

**Quil and Claire: The Perfect Two by Carlee Adison**

**Witness by Twilightcakes**

**Snapshot by vnsjvhgs**

**Blood Moon and Give Me a Sign by SheWolf85**

**The Way of the Dog by RaeTakesTheWorld**


End file.
